CLICHE
by Filtered Canvas
Summary: Well, it all started out okay. As any normal Story would. But, my Life isn't a Story, nor is it filled with Fantasy. But its not all Reality, either. Because what we, me, and my two Best Friends, Gwen and Lillie have gotten, the, "Once-In-A-Lifetime" chance of experiencing, what will change your entire view on Everything, you were told and believed as a child. And, as a Fangirl.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: Why, hellooo there! Its SOOO nice to see yoooou heeerree!~**

 **I mean, you took the time to click on that weird title of this weird story….**

 **And I thank you! Anywaaay, I already have a story of Fullmetal Alchemist going on here, and its unfinished… o.o'.**

 **Well, I just want to be able to expand my other ideas of the same Manga/Anime series, rather than sticking to one, and letting my other ideas go to waste… because what I have In mind, is well, NOT like my other story…. Its like a crossover between wooorllds~~…. Ah, I hope that wasn't a major spoiler.. And, this is an idea that I actually WROTE down on paper…. And, I knew it could become more than just simple scribbles… Its technically an EVERYTHING I KNOW based Story.. I actually really like this idea, because I think its.. Original.. Well, I haven't read anything like it, so… Hopefully, it becomes as good as my mind wants it to be!**

 **Uhh, well, that's about it! ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTAAAR!…**

…" _ **BUUZ! BUUZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!-"**_

I groaned, and rolled over, curling up into a tighter ball. SHRIMP FORMATION! I wished for more sleep. I NEEDED the extra 5 minutes, so I could have a valid reason for complaining later on in the day.

Oh, how I so hated mornings.

"Hey! Suz'! Wake up, Its time for school!"

My Mom said from my doorway, as I grumbled a, "Yeah…! Okay…"

I laid there, blinking rapidly, and swirling my eyes around, it actually helps me wake up, because my eyes are the hardest part of getting up to greet the World, for me…. When my eyeballs are tired, I'M tired…

And right now, MY EYEBALLS WERE TIRED.

"Aargh… Fiiine.. Gettin' up…" I told myself, as I swung the covers off, and instantly regretted the action. It was freezing in here! Dang, is the air on?

I looked over, and sure enough, heard the guttural, wheezy cry of my ancient Air Conditioner.

That thing probably weighs a ton. Exaggeration It weighs a MIILION tons.

Yeah. That sounds about right.

But there was no time to contemplate the multiple death scenarios that my Ancient Cold-Blooded Killer AC could create. I had to get ready for School.

And so I did. You know, the usual. Get up, race to the bathroom at the steady pace of a 80-year old Zombie, and take a shower, shied away from the spider crawling on the inside of your shower wall, until you must resort to either killing it, and mourn its death, creating a grave and an Artificial Church Bell, or sparing it, and watch its every move like a hawk. (PUN!)

Next on this so-called Morning Ritual", is Getting dressed…. Simple enough, walk around naked, with the pride of a Lion, (PUN!) with the towel wrapped around your hair, and look for random clothes that don't match, because, well.. Just because. That, and the Earths Magnetic pull, doesn't contribute towards the effort I have in "pulling" out the right kind of shirt and jeans…

Anyway, back to the basics.

I got dressed, check, now, I need some HYGENE!~

Brushed my Teepher's, and wondered what would happen if I just ATE the toothpaste. Would silent-but-deadly farting be less of a problem? I mean, the overwhelming smell of Peppermint is better than the overwhelming smell of Methane gas that sneaks out of your crack.

Hey. Me logic. Its not very girly, I assure you.

Brushing my hair, is different. I lose wads, upon wads, upon WADS, of dirty blonde strawberry brown EVERYTHING hair.

I scoffed as I looked at my face in the mirror. Pimple one, and Pimple two, were getting down with it, this morning it seems. I mean, they already HAVE three kids… Right on my nose, they are. Small little ones, not yet a problem like, YOU KNOW WHO. Well , HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAMED.

Yes, I do indeed name my Pimples. And YES, they have a Soap Opera every Thursday to Saturday night, at Eight.

After a very deep discussion about how I should go about my day, I finally landed back on my bed, putting my pink and black Converse on. Oh, so CLICHÉ.

I smiled to myself, as I got out my tablet from the far reaches of my Desk, where Odd goings on happen around Noon.

I clicked the button, and the home screen appeared along with the password bar, showing me the 12 different regenerations of The Doctor, in black, and in slides. It was beautiful, I thought, as I quickly typed in the words, "Matt Smith" immediately clicking on Youtube. I continued listening to some awesome tunes, by Owl City, 21 Pilots, and Fall Out Boy.

But then Mom called from her seat on the couch in the living room, telling me it was getting close to time for the Bus to arrive.

I slid my Hershey headphones down to my neck, before realizing that I needed to TAKE THEM OFF, not sit there look cool. I shoved them off me, managing to choke my hair In the process. I only muttered a few choice things, and untangled my rather short hair from the Salad Tongs, called Head Huggers.

Headphone poles. Speaker Sticks?… Vibrating Round things!…

I've given up on Life.

Eventually, I made my way to the Doorway to the Amazing World of Gumball. Joking, joking. I wish. That shows amazing.

Twisting my backpack to a more comfortable place, on my COUCH, sitting on the arm of the green chair always filled with newspapers and magazines. And my cat, Tiger. He's such a cutie.

Mom told me a few things to ask for and about when I got to school, knowing I'd forget.

Well, I'd forget her telling me NOT to forget, thus, STILL FORGETTING.

I simply nodded, and tried to stuff the requests into the deep receding recesses of my Mind.

…. Mmm.. Reese's….

There I go, thinking of food.

Before mom could scold me about the, "MMMMMM" look on my face, I heard the squealing of the bus's tires, before seeing the actual yellow vehicle screech to a short halt at the edge of my gravel road.

I ran out the door, slinging my arm into the crook of the loop of my TARDIS blue backpack, and ran out, slamming the screen door shut, my other flat-faced cat, Gizmo, escaping.

Mom yelled 'Bye!" and "Love you, be safe!". I simply raised a hand up, in a farewell, as I continued jogging my way to the bus door.

Stepping up the blue and black stairs to the aisle's, I greeted the Bus-Driver, Mike, with a 'Hello, Mornin'!' and he replied with the same. I walked through the thin aisle between the two long sections of seats. Filled with kids to 6, to 18.

Let me get this straight. This is how OUR bus system works.

There are three sections. The first section, for the Droolers, Book Destroyers, and Little-A-Holes. All about 7 to 10. Then there's the Middle section, where you would occasionally find me in, with the Semi-Nerds, Gamers, and Want-To-Be-Teenagers.

The Droolers, and the rest of the Top Section, can only if ever come through here, if they are a certain age, or rank. You get ranked, if your liked by the Middle, or the Lower. Depending on your status, the Firsties roam about, trying to find a suitable place to sit, with or without a PMSing Teen, to pester, or fellow Firstie.

The Lower section, which I technically ranked, AS, is filled with the Unprofessional Comedians, Perverts, Intimidating Cheaters, and the sometimes little Brother or Sister.

Firsties cant come to the lower, unless Ranked High, Middles can move to the back, if liked, and accepted, or just pushes through. The Middle section are Federalist's, who go ALL for the unsaid Rules of 'Where-You-Sit', and tell off the Firsties who dare the stumble back to the Lower, because lack of seats.

So, that's how my Bus works. I know its different everywhere, but when you've been on this certain bus as long as I have, you'd have learned how everything foes down by now.

I saw my cousin Jacob, in the Beginning of the Middle section, in the seat right beside the Emergency Exit door, and empty space.

I shrugged, and plopped down beside him, after waiting a bit for him to move his backpack and leg, since I hardly if ever sit with him anymore. I just sit with him for the mean time, until my Bus Buddy Carrie gets on.

I said hey, and he replied the same, and only continued listening to music, and editing his 'Only-To-Me-Funny' Memes.

When Carrie got on, along with her little brother, Tex. Or, as also know as Little Man. Don't ask, because I was too afraid to question it myself, so I have no idea why.

I move over to an empty seat, and place myself on the inner side, and Carrie sits beside me, practically collapsing onto her backpack when she put it in her lap. Well, it'd be a boring start of a morning, that's for sure.

I only sat there, watching the trees, fields filled with cows grazing, pass across my vision in a Fast Forward motion, through the thick glass of the window, wishing I'd of brought my headphones with me, without getting angry at them for chomping on my hair, with there Selfie Sticks…

After the bus came to another heart-stopping squelch, the Most of the Lower, and few Middle exited throughout the small entry way of the thin automatic doors.

I hopped out, jumping over the last step, crossing across the grass before they put the High School Law of, 'No-Stepping-On-The-Grass' that same morning.

Smiling to myself, trying to make this day a bit better, even if it was a Monday. I walked to the three large sets of huge glass and metal bared doors, that were held open by an angelic young man. Oh, so polite. I said thank you, and went on my way, through those large doors, and through ANOTHER set of doors exactly like it, then entering the main school lobby, filled with Concession stands, and glass walls locked off, Trophies' of all kinds stuck inside, for us to admire and envy.

I walked briskly past them, seeing as Jacob was already far in front of me, and deciding to leave him be, I went back to my slow walk, staring at everything I passed, or passed me. Nothing out of the normal.

Looking inside the Cafeteria, the loud, obnoxious murmur of more then 200 people talking at once filled the air, making me choke as more than enough perfume and cologne filtered through my lungs.

Wading my way around Freshman, Sophomores', like myself, few Seniors and Juniors, greeting my side acquaintance, Summer, then continuing on my way, sitting down after contemplating my spot. I had several choices, but I wont get too deep into the matter, because a certain voice in my head is telling me people wouldn't like it.

Insanity? I THINK NOT.

I scanned the crowded area in front of me, seeing a not so to large a line for breakfast, and couldn't find my Best Friend Gwen. I didn't see Lillie either. She normally got here first, because her Mom drops her off, or her bus is earliest or earlier than most, so she's normally here by now. She'd be on Pinterest, no doubt. She's found it very interesting, lately.

I shrugged more than once that morning, and waited.

Waiting sucks. That's what I learned. Seeing people raise up from their seats, and head out the large doors, told me it was time to go to First Block. For me it was Choir. I loved Choir, because our Teacher, Mrs. Puckett, was AMAZING. She is the most fun, tolerant teacher in the UNIVERSE. I expected a lot worse, but she actually met far beyond my expectations! Compliments!

I got up as well, groping for my backpack, and noticed it wasn't where I'd put it last. I swear, I put it here. I know I did. GREAT. Mom always freaks out over lost Mid-Terms, and Books, and Socks and Shoes.

Oh my.

Shaking my head, I searched all over for it, and felt someone tap on my shoulder, just as I was about to start crawling below the gum covered undersides of the Tables.

I looked up to see my friend Natalie, said NAH-TA-LEE-AAH.

Not NAH-TAH-LEE. Kay'? M'Kay.

"Hey, did you hear? The Intercom called for you earlier… They said something about the Library, and that you needed to go there…."

She said, pointing a thumb over to the gaping doors, that showed the plain grey white and red hallway.

"Oh!.. Really?… Why would they need me there…? Did I miss something?.. A meeting, maybe?"

Natalie shrugged, and mumbled a "I don't know.." before waving bye and patting me on the arm, walking away out with her other friends to her first class. I only sighed, and looked back to the tables, biting my lip.

I'd look for it later… Maybe someone accidentally took it?.. Yeah. Maybe. They'll turn it in, if that's the case.

I made my way out the doors, and into the hallway, turning to my right, and down the long expanse, to turn left, skimming my fingers along the blue lockers, and the white walls, until I cut across the corner again, almost sprinting to the right, and into the Gym, through the Gym, turn left again, down the Side of the Lobby, and into another section of hallway, where I could see the Windows to the Library. It was dark. And I hadn't even contemplated how late I would be to Mrs. Puckett's class. Should I of gone to tell her before I'd ran off here?.. Well, hopefully she heard it, or someone else did and told her… Cause' I do NOT want to get in even more trouble as it is…. Well, if I was in trouble anyway.

Looking more directly into the windows, I noticed that the lights weren't even on. If the Intercom told me to come here, then why were the lights off?… That told that no one was in there, and the Library has yet to be open for students and staff alike. Walking closer, I saw two figures near the door, and upon closer inspection, figured out that it was Gwen and Lillie.

"..Hey! Guys! Over here! What're you two doing here?"

I yell out, not as loud, but still loud enough for them both to hear. Gwen turned, and waved me over, a weird look on here face. I jogged over, a bit out of breath from wandering around, and yelling. Gwen then tugged on my jacket sleeve, and pointed into the dark abyss of the High School Library.

"Look,"

I looked to where she pointed , with an eyebrow raised. And saw a faint glow, of that of a Screen off a Laptop, I assumed was sitting on one of the many blue marble chestnut wood lined tables. Hey, them be very pretty elbow rests.

I tilted my head, and squinted, taking a few steps forward ,wanting to see it more clearly, but Gwen yanked me back, and I stumbled, hissing out at the sudden forceful tug.

"Hey! What was that for?..!"

"Hush! Listen…"

I grumbled a bit, and listened anyway, actually curious as to what this was about. I heard words, small, whispered words, among several people, I guessed. Are they… In there? In the Library?… Then why are the lights out?.. Is this a surprise? Do they not want us to see them?…

I looked back to Gwen and Lillie, and saw Lillie get a concentrated face, and Gwen take a few steps forward like I did, a few seconds ago.

"Oh, so YOU get to walk closer, when just a little bit ago, it was CRIME! That I apparently was called for… "

I said out loud, rather than thought, and Lillie shushed me, in a irritated, amused way.

I grumbled again, and hunched over. More words were spoken.

Gwen walked hesitantly to the doorway, and just flat out called out.

"Hey! Anyone there? Hello!.."

No answer. She sighed, and turned back to us, shrugging, then turning back, I thought she'd call out again, but she just BARRLED right through the doors, then ran back in grabbing me, as I wailed, not wanting to in just yet, or well, not wanting to be DRAGGED just yet, and Lillie followed, deadpanning.

I squirmed, until I just gave up, as we all three walked around, the hushed voices quieting, but was still there. Gwen finally found the light switch, after I had tripped into as many as 4 chairs. I know I heard chuckles.

But when Gwen flipped the light switch, the bulbs flickered, and light spread across the big, molding book-smelled room, in flashes, before going out completely. But not before we all glimpsed the many people surrounding us.

WE all yelped, or gasped in surprise, and I stumbled back, as a certain… Being… I knew was sitting on the table right in front of me. I bumped into what I though was Gwen, and yelped, turning back, to hear a deep, beautiful Voice, laced with a thick British accent, apologize, and I stammered, walking backwards again, bumping into what I thought wasn't Gwen, but was Gwen.

I screamed, and she slapped me.

"AHH-! OOW! THE HECK?! PERSON I CANT SEE, WHY DID YOU SLAP ME!" I yelled out, my voice raised octaves as I was screaming my head off, holding my sore face. She literally SHOVED her HAND in my FACE.

Gwen went, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, are you okay?" And I only groaned, but remembered the situation at hand. And Gwen did as well. We both backed up, towards what I felt was empty space, and we both nudged into someone, and yelled in unison,

"AH! WHO'RE YOU WHO'RE YOU WHO'RE YOU?!" And flailed, our long sleeved shirt and jackets smacking whoever was behind us, in the face as we freaked out. Well, Gwen just jumped a bit, as she noticed who it was.

It was Lillie.

"Guys! What the hell..?! Calm down!"

I gasped.

"Calm down?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! WE'RE IN DARKNESSM AND I CANT SEE! I hate not seeing! And we are surrounded by… By.. BY PEOPLE!"

I said loudly, crossing my arms, looking around in vain, with an irritated face, as Gwen hit me on the arm, scolding me for yelling again.

"Lillie's right, calm down!"

I only rolled by eyes, and Gwen hit me again.

"UH, Ow! How did you even SEE me?!.."

"..Night vision…"

I blinked a few times, and before I could reply, the murmuring grew louder, until it was as if, those were around us, circling us, debating on something important.

Suddenly, the room was filled with light, after a long silence, and We all turned around, for we were looking away from the many tables. We blinked, our eyes adjusting to the new change.

And every known single Anime in the World, was right there. Be it in tiny jars, floating in crystal balls, or on tiny 3Dimesnional screens, projected by an unseen force, or sitting right there, on the tables. In chairs, on the floor, or on the ceiling.

How we knew?… Oh.. We knew.. It doesn't take a Fangirl long to notice the difference between Reality, and Cosplay.

And they were REAL. We just couldn't believe it.

They stared, motionless. And I had the utmost urge.. To reach out, and grasp whatever thing was closest to me, to see if it was real or not. I just had to know. This was a dream come true, for ANY Fangirl. But.. Why did it feel so terrifying?…

 **AN:/….. Uhhhh… Well then! Okay , I know the beginning is suuuper duppper long, and not that really interesting, but since I'm too lazy to copy down my paper-written Fanfiction, I just decided to wing it, and re-write it all via Memory!… Hoped you like Via Memory!… And I do not own anything.. Like, Legit. Gwen, Lillie, WELL, I THINK I WON ME, IM STILL NOT SURE, BUT… But Gwen and Lillie are themselves, real people. My best friends, and my high school, and bus Layout. Real. But, the way** _ **I**_ **see it… And… I just hope.. I'm not.. RUSHING.. This, or, I'm being too slow.. If.. Anyone, could review, bad or good, please tell me if you liked it, and If its okay this way… I really would like that! But you don't have to if you don't want to! Just seeing people read what I write , is good enough for me… Well, ciao for now, my awesome Readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

A:N/ …

Okay. I was gone, a little bit, but, I am back! ^^ Hello!.. And, I've decided, that this story, of mine, is an EEEVERYYTHING Fanfiction! You name it! Meaning, that, firstly, I'm into Death Note! :D Well, I've finally gotten into reading it, after all, I've been told what happens…. O.O So far, I know an alrighty amount… :3 Anyway, you know this story, but the way it is going to go, is a soup-rise!.. More or less, its going to be unexpected… AND IM GOING TO GO OUT ON A LIMB AGAAIN!~

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

We all blinked, as we stared at them. And they stared at us. I then opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I walked closer, and I soon realized they were in GROUPS. At each table, were some of the most 'well-known' or 'popular' Anime's.

Gwen and Lillie peered around, as I bit my lip. Suddenly, a man wearing a dark… Butler outfit, stood up, bowed, with his hand over his heart, and smiled in greeting.

"Why, hello, it is a pleasure to finally meet you three…. We have been expecting you…"

He said, then straitening up, still with a smile plastered onto his face. I gulped, as the deep, thick-British laced voice rung a bell clear as day through my head. His deep, red eyes staring at us both through, cutting our Fangirl Hearts like glass.

Sebastian?…

A boy with blue hair, who had his legs crossed, sitting in a comfy looking poofy old granny chair, nodded towards us, with a small smirk, as his eye patch stood out most about him, besides his startling blue eye.

Ciel…

The smell of bitter, Earl Grey tea wafted through, as well as the sharp smell of blood, along with the feeling of the Past, with unknown knowledge. Faint patterns of royal red, blue, and green layered everywhere behind them, as if a faded background of a 1800's England office room was slowly appearing.

"U-Uhm…" I stuttered out, looking around anxiously. Okay, it was getting creepy now. How could there be FAKE characters, from a MADE-UP story, drawn by ARTISTS…

Then, another group, on the far left, stood up as well.

Eh, most of them. A weird kid with blonde hair stayed in his spot in a brown chair. He huffed, getting a pout on his face, and turned his head, as a HUGE suit of armor shook a bit, and raised his hands, as if apologizing. And then the cutest voice appeared out of no where.

"A-Ah, oh, sorry about that, Brother tends to be a bit rude sometimes…"

I stifled a gasp, as I looked to Gwen and Lillie, who had either a look of shock In their eyes, or a glint of mischief.

He went on.

"Well, its very nice to meet you all… I hope you will come to us soon… It'll be fun, but dangerous..!"

He said, a smile in his voice. He sat down.

The familiar creaking a squeaking echoed across the still dim, but spacious room.

Alphonse…

We all felt soft, breezes, and a sharp pain piercing our hearts, filled with dysphoria* and nostalgia, along with the warmth of home and friendship. All in one thick, free breeze. I furrowed my eyebrows, my heart lurching, wanting to know more, to feel this again, to think through it. What was it?…

Suddenly, I felt as if I were being stared at. Intently.

I glanced to the side, and yelped, a large, pair of dark eyes, rimmed with deep shadows, were gazing towards us. I froze, a bit scared…

Until he smiled, a bit, only a bit, and continued to stare, until he spoke, a strange, monotone, but with little emotion, Yet oddly sharp.

" ** _I…. Hope to see you as well, S, G, and Second L…. I wish for your assistance with The Kira Case. We will always need you."_**

Said the raven-haired man, with the tip of his thumb in his mouth, before going back to his hunched state, in his dark leather swivel chair. It looked like a office one.

…L….

I half expected the feeling that was about to radiate off the group, and it was strange. We all smelled candy, sweets, and worry. As well as exhaustion, with the feeling of dread. But it had a sadness to it.

A light fading group of screens floated behind him, as a figure formed.

He had light brown hair, and brown eyes. A smile plastered on his face. He looked innocent. I heard Gwen grumble something, as Lillie nudged me.

…Light….

Someone cleared their throat, as we all three turned, to look at the huge group. Many waved. It looked like all our... "Favorites" have special privileges. Like, greeting us, scaring us, looking cool In front of us, ext ext…

I couldn't help but smile brightly. A few smiled back. But that one blonde, only grumbled, and crossed his arms.

I still felt terrified.

"We hope to see you all, sooner, or later…!~"

Said every Anime character, in unison. It was like a song. A immediate, strong ,powerful one. Sappy.

Real sappy Suz'.

After that, everyone, including us, seemed to visibly relax. It seemed the were just as nervous to see us as we were. But the only difference is, we weren't expecting it, and we didn't know it could happen, cause' we've lived in reality, where their worlds were only in books and shows.

But as the other characters chattered amongst their fellows In their groups, I wandered off towards Alphonse. Honestly, in Fullmetal Alchemist, I truly wanted to love and adore Little Brother Al, just as much as Big Brother, Main Character Ed. But my Fangirl wouldn't allow it yet, and I couldn't help but feel real guilty.

So I decided to talk to him. As crazy as that sounds. I pinched myself, to make sure this wasn't just some messed up, amazing/scary as acorns dream.

I didn't wake up, and I mentally punched myself, cause' I winced.

"Oh… Hello, Suzanne, how are you?…. You alright?"

Asked the huge suit of armor, leaning over a bit, to get a better look at me since I was so far below him, as I walked up to him, to actually tap on his armor. I shrugged, and nodded up to him. Smiling nervously.

"W-Well, uh, yeah, I just kinda pinched myself…. Cause'… I wanted to not think this dream- Ah, This wasn't a dream!.. Ah, oh, uh, sorry, I'm not.. Really good at talking, kinda… I don't know…"

I only ended up blabbering, and apologizing profusely, feeling like I should bow, with my red face.

He only laughed, as the red with white edged circles in his helmets eye holes squeezed to thin lines, to indicate that he would be smiling. Well, that's what I've always thought.

"Its okay, don't worry, it happens..!"

I stopped chuckling like an idiot to look up at Al. Before a grin split my face in half, as I hunched my shoulders up a bit. I hummed, and nodded. Before I actually took on a serious face.

"Hey Al, uh, do you mind me calling you that?"

He shook his helmet, and raised his hands.

"Calm down.. Of course you can call me Al, everyone does…"

I nodded for more than twice that day, and put my hands behind my back, as per habit when I was either polite, or questioning.

"Well, I was wondering… What do you mean by, "See you soon?".. How will.. Any of this… Any of us, you, here, just..! How!…"

I ended with a disappointed sigh, as Al chuckled again, ready to explain.

"Well, we ourselves, are not so sure how or why this happened... All we know is you three, and the world you live on, and that we need you in ours..."

I nodded, after trying to understand the situation. So, they needed us? For what?

"Your probably wondering why you three of all people are needed by us, and for that, I have no answer... Me and Brother tried to figure it out, but really couldn't come up with anything... Anyway, there are rules..."

I gawked at this. Now even more confused, but I still tried to understand as much as I could. But nodded for him to continue, which he did.

"Now, these rules are very important, so pay close attention... You, Gwen, and Lillie, are allowed to choose which World you wish to travel, and once you choose, you can also give the time in which you want to stay. But you can only enter a World once every Month. No more."

"And you dont have to Travel if you dont want to, but once you enter the World you chose, you are automatically apart of it. Meaning, you ARE part of that World, that Story, Their life. And you are tied, in what options you chose, what you say, who you are. Your important."

What Alphonse told me wasn't anything short of unbelievable. I didn't want to need to believe it, in stories, in lies burrito wrapped around Facts and Realistic Experiences. Since when was this all possible? Never. Had I wasted countless nights dreaming, wishing, wanting. Wanting to be apart of something, like Fairy Tale, Black Butler, and Full metal Alchemist. To serve some type of purpose, to help, but to not create problems. I want to know more, about the people I read about in the hundreds of Chapters I read from Manga, from Demons to Love, Mystery to Time-Travel, Realistic, to Sci-Fi.

Fiction, to Non-Fiction.

I'm not sure Gwen or Lillie feels the same, maybe because they're better than me in understanding Life, Maturity, and Intellegence. Im not perfect, they aren't either. But their my Best Friends, and I'll always be the one in the corner, confused, and not sure what to do. I'm not fine with that, but I'll try, and fail. So I'll always let them be the Hero, because Gwen is just like America, and Lillie is just like L.

Then what am I?

I don't know.

Maybe this little twist in Space Time can make things a bit more Wibbly-Wobbly. The Universe needs more Timey Wimey mishaps and malnourished misshapen mistakes.

I'll always think, and never say it right. So I'll try to be quiet. I think I can do that. After all, I'm not that important.

Not yet, at least.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ NUUUUU, THE BOLD DOES NOT WORK RIIIGHT! ... Odd enough, only L's greeting was bolded, and italicized...**

 **But, here's chapter ... Uh... 5... Erm, maybe? I forgot... X3 Ima stupid Author. Anyway, here is the chapter! I just couldn't stop thinking about how I should make it turn out, so... The last time, I made it seem like its unoriginal, you know, go to world and stuff... So... I thought about it for awhile, and, what the hay, why not make them beg to stay HERE? In OUR world for a bit XD?... -cackles evilly ,while Mustang lights on fire-**

 **WAAHHH, AND HERE YOU GO, THE NEXT CHAAPTERRR! WAAHHH!-**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few minutes passed after Al's explanation, and we both stood there.

I felt a weird sensation on the right side of my head, squarely on one single spot on the top of my temple. It was damp, too. Like, cold wet weird damp.

It slid down to the top of my cheek-bone, as I shivered, wondering just what the heck happened. I then gaped, as weird thin lines, followed by a dark navy blue tinged around the top of Al's slouched over suit of armor.

"...Did you hear and or understand ANY of that...?"

He asked, shaking his helmet, as I inwardly battled over the lines that were dissolving above his head.

But before I could tell him I did, and was just going through a Mid-Life crisis, I was shocked to feel a hand on my shoulder.

I had jumped right out of my skin, when I turned to see the one and only, Edward Elric. He looked pained, but only scowled when I turned to look at him. Not down, or up, just at him.

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking frustrated. Before I felt an almost non-existent squeeze of my shoulder, then he quickly left, grumbling about something.

I raised my eyebrows, going to look up at Al again.

"...Uh, might I ask as to why he did that?..."

I asked, rolling my shoulders, rubbing the one he grabbed, with his metal hand I assumed. Since it hurt.

He sighed, and looked after the retreating figure of the blonde.

"...He just wanted to make sure you were real..."

This actually made me frown, confused. But I felt like I shouldn't ask anymore questions, that, and Gwen and Lillie rushed over. Well, more like took their time, until they tapped me on the shoulder. I winced, but only Gwen noticed. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't prod me.

"Hey, we heard what's going on... And its entirely profound in the matters of Logic and ... Nature..."

Lillie said, sounding as smart as she was, and Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, and even though this may be some crazy dream, I think its worth a shot... I'm still unbelieving though..."

Gwen stated, adding her two cents in. Not that I minded. I opened my mouth to speak, but Gwen started speaking again, so I shut my mouth. I hated interrupting people, mostly just Gwen, because she'd scold me, and I'd feel bad. Then she'd blame me for self-pitying.. So I try my best, to be polite-er-est-istic. Everything. So I wont hurt anyone's feelings. So far, it hasn't gotten me anywhere. Because I just cant shut my trap in the worst situations.

Yay.

"So, we were thinking, how about we go to Fullmetal Alchemist?... It;d be great, wouldn't it?..."

Said Lillie, which surprised me, since she'd normally just nod her head, or comment. Gwen always proposed ideas, and gave orders. She's been through a lot, and never freezes up. Unlike me, who just sits and stares at the man with the knife until he takes a stab at me.

I nod with enthusiasm, but is soon overcome with a powerful wave of nausea. I have serious, "WTF, WHERE AM I, AND IS THERE A HOSPITAL?HOME/PLACE I KNOW NEARBY" syndrome. Its where I get either too excited, or too nervous and anxious all at the same time, when I over analyze and worry.

Basically I was pissing my pants right now.

I wanted change, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay, but I wanted to be Important. Not a couch potato.

I was terrified, because what would happen if I died, and, how would any of-! CRAP! I forgot to ask Al!

"H-Hey, Al?... Uh, how will going over to any... Worlds... H-How.. Uh, Will it affect our World? Our time? What will our parents do?"

I ask, fidgeting nervously, as Gwen looked over to me, looking serious.

"Oh yeah! We asked Ciel about that, apparently, whatever time we spend there, is considered mere seconds here... Like... 2 days, is 2 seconds, and 2 weeks is 20 seconds. It actually adds up, and can be a problem, but as long as we watch our time limit, it should be fine..."

She said, and walked over to me, sensing my distress. I calmed down some, and I took in a deep breathe.

"But how long do we all intend to stay each Period? And how do we get back?"

At this, Gwen was silent. She glanced over at Lillie, and Lillie shrugged, giving her a 'GO with it' look.

"Well, we... Don't really know..."

Said Al, who was fidgeting as well, looking down with his eye orbs.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?! I MEAN, I CAN UNDERSTAND WHY, BUT HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO JUST WALTZ RIGHT OVER TO YOUR GUYS' PLACE, AND HANG OUT FOR TEA AND COOKIES WHEN WE DONT EVEN HAVE A WAY TO GET BACK HOME!?..."

I yelled, stuttering, and pausing mid-rant all the way. But I only blushed and looked away, feeling stupid for even trying to say what I thought right.

Everybody was silent. Gwen and Lillie didn't really mind, because ranted in my high-pitched squeaky voice all the time. Gwen always said I sounded like a 11 year old when I wasn't screeching, and when I was, I sounded 9. I feel so old.

Every main character, or side character in the room bowed their heads. They actually looked a bit sad.

"...You don't have to go if you don't want to..."

Muttered a shaking Al, who had his fists clenched.

Gwen nudged me with her arm In the ribs, which actually hurt, and I grunted, holding my side, trying not to yell out something random whenever she did that.

But I only questioned why Al was acting so offended and hurt. I had only just met him a few minutes ago. So why was he so desperate?...

We heard some shuffling, a few grunts, and a "Hey!" I could've sorn it sounded like Natsu.

But the blonde himself came barreling through, a glare on his face, as he marched right up to me and Gwen, while Lillie stayed back, talking to Al.

"Listen here, you ungrateful bastard..."

He started, pointing a finger at me, while his bright golden eyes shanked my soul.

"We are all here, for you three, and that, if you haven't noticed, includes YOU! So suck it up, and at least try to LOOK like you care about how we feel!"

He yelled, his glare if possible, worsening. Gwen then grew offended, and walked up in front of Ed, and got a irritated look.

"Watch it, I don't care how it seemed, she wasn't doing anything wrong! So shut your damn mouth before I go over there I rip it off!"

She said heatedly, while glaring at him herself.

Ed didn't say anything, only continued glaring. Al soon reappeared, and put a hand on his brothers shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Brother, she didn't do anything... I was just over reacting, that's all..."

Edward shook his head, and turned around, looking over to the side, his eyes narrowing in my direction.

"...It wasn't that..."

He mumbled, before walking off again, briskly, while Al sighed, and shook his helmet, glancing over at us apologizing.

"Sorry about that, again, brother can be very rude at times...I don't know what got into him..."

Gwen huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know either, and I don't care. But he better not do it again, unless he wants his ass kicked..."

I chuckled at that.

"Well, he can only walk away so far... This may be a big room, but hes done that at least 2 times today..."

Al said, chuckling too, his orbs doing the same weird squeezed thing again.

"Uh, we gonna go or not?"

Lillie asked suddenly, as she had walked over.

Me and Gwen nodded, and I still felt the strange discomfort settle in. I wanted to be different. But I'm scared.

I'll just follow them, like I always do. But before anything could happen, L stood beside me, while Al mischievously took Gwen's side, and Ciel took Lillie's. Sebastian beside him as well.

The three of us turned around to face them, and yelped a bit, when they grew tiny little smirk, or had a dark aura.

"Well..."

Al started,

"The thing is,"

Continued Ciel, while he smirked. Sebastian glued a smile to his face, as his eyes flashed.

"We would like to stay here..."

Ended L, curiosity shinning in his dark eyes, as he brought a finger to his lips.

"At least, for a little while..."

They all added in unison. This seems familiar.

We all gulped, and took a few steps back, as they shrugged.

Just as I was about to say something, I gasped, my eyes flying open, to see nothing. Well, the dull light from my TV screen, as our membership Title flicked across it every so often.

I blinked.

And my little blue nightlight flashed its brightness at me. I squinted when I looked towards it with full attention.

I pouted, and looked to the side. Desk cluttered, filled with books. Small old chair, filled with books.

Bed, messy, covers, bedspread, blankets scattered. Filled with books.

I only to one glance at the time, to see it 5:24. AM.

In the morning.

On a Monday.

I had woken up from.. A dream...?.. Yeah. A Dream. Well, I was home, here, so... I guess it wasn't real. I breathed a sigh of relief. But then tilted my head. ... A dream. I cant remember. DANG IT! This always happens!

I had a glimpse of it in my minds eye, then it vanished. I tried to pull it back, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember it.

So I decided on to just forget it, and listen to some music until 6, when I had to get ready for school.

Cant wait.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **AN:/**

 **Wellll... It isn't as it seemmms! Don't worry! I'll write more! But, Ciao for noow! Gaah!**


End file.
